


Scars

by jelazakazone



Series: Camelot Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Drabble, Gen, Scars, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther and Merlin have scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on LJ here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/19625.html)

Most of Uther’s scars are visible; none of Merlin’s are.  
  
Every skirmish, battle, war that Uther fought left trophies. He soothes himself, rubbing the one that runs down his forehead. He had seen the worst and survived.  
  
Merlin’s soul is criss-crossed with wounds because a king had decreed magic outlawed. When Merlin can not use his magic, he dies a little inside.  
  
Uther thinks his scars strengthened him, but they are merely a facade. They will fade into the mists, forgotten.  
  
Merlin’s soul is strengthened by those thousand tiny deaths. They are the forge by which he will be known.


End file.
